All Men Are Babies
by Dr. Austin A. Winchester
Summary: Before Anya and Dimitri can have their happily ever after, someone from the past is out for vengance to destroy their happiness. Who is he? How does he have a connection to Anastasia? The story is better than the summary! Please give it a try!
1. The Untold Story

**Summary: Anya and Dimitri couldn't be happier since they eloped. Now they are back in Paris ready to start their life together. However someone from Anastasia's past is seeking to ruin their happiness, just as he himself was denied happiness ten years ago. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Anastasia and am making no profit off of this. I just write because I love Anya and Dimitri together! **

**Rating: T**

**All Men Are Babies-**

**Chapter 1: The Untold Story**

If there was one thing constant about St. Petersburg, it was always cold. Yet for somebody who lived in the city for his long twenty two years, Zachariah Salazar hated it's weather. Despite the cold weather outside, the Catherine Palace was warm and lively as the royal family celebrated the twenty first birthday of the grand duchess Olga. Olga was the oldest daughter of Tzar Nicholas and his wife Alexandra. The sight was magnificent in the Catherine Palace as the musicians played a waltz and couples crowded the dance floor. The Tzar himself took turns dancing with his two youngest daughters, Maria and Anastasia.

"May I have this dance?" Zachariah asked the grand duchess Olga, bowing politely to her. Blushing, the young princess kindly accepted and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. Zachariah's brown eyes stayed fixated on the princess' blue ones as he spun her around. Her red curls splayed out behind her like a fan as they twirled.

"I have never seen you around before," Olga explained starting a conversation up with him. His good looks only intrigued Olga and was part of the reason why she wanted to know about him.

"My uncle is a member of the Imperial Court," the young man explained. "Otherwise I live with my father who works at the fisherman's market."

"And your mother?" Olga asked.

"She lives in America. She is American after all."

Olga knew that this intriguing young man was poor, but she didn't care. She was determined that this was the man that she would marry. He didn't have much money, but his uncle was a member of the court and if he did marry her, he'd be a prince. Olga did not see the problem with their relationship.

The Tzar did however. It was not appropriate for grand duchesses to marry commoners. Needing political allies, the Tzar arranged for his eldest daughter to marry a wealthy duke. Olga despised her father's arrangement for her and continued to see Zachariah as often as she could manage.

"You should come with me to America," Zachariah urged the princess. "We could start a life there. No one in Russia will ever have to know what happened to us and-"

"We can't," Olga replied softly. "I couldn't betray my family like that."

"But Olga," Zachariah responded. "I love you."

"I know and I love you too, but-"

"Ewe!" shrill voice rang seeing Zachariah steal a kiss from Olga's lips.

"Anastasia!" Olga scolded her youngest sister.

"That's gross," the eight year old princess said coming into view. "I'm never falling in love."

Olga pushed her younger sister away, "yeah, yeah, says the girl that loves the stories ending in happily ever after."

"That's Maria!"

When Anastasia had left, Olga went back into the loving arms of Zachariah. "I'm sorry, but you know we can never be together."

"It's not fair!" Zachariah announced frustrated, running a hand through his brown hair. "I love you."

"I could never be happy with you though knowing that I betrayed my family. I'm sorry, but I have to go now." She stole another kiss from his lips before leaving.

"If we can't be happy Princess, then no one in your family will be happy," Zachariah vowed.

He didn't have to worry about the family's happiness. A week later, they were all murdered; every last one.

**We get into the real story in the next chapter. I included this chapter so you know who the nemesis is. Another thing I do not know if Olga was the oldest or not or their ages. So I just assigned Olga as the oldest and gave her an age. If anyone is able to correct me, please do and I will gladly fix it. **


	2. The Perfect Beginning

**Disclaimer: I am making no money off of this. I just do it because I'm a hopeless romantic and am a fan of Anya and Dimitri!**

**All Men Are Babies-**

**Chapter 2: The Perfect Beginning.**

Dimitri loved the weather in Paris. It was so much better than the freezing cold in St. Petersburg any day. He was delighted that he and Anya were going to make Paris their home. Knowing that Anya did want to go back to Russia, Dimitri kissed her lips and told for the thousandth time that if the Soviet Union discovered her true identity, they'd kill her. His beautiful wife would then sigh and agree that Paris was probably the best place for them to live.

The hot afternoon sun shone down on the couple as they stood on the front steps of Sophie's place. Dimitri had his fingers intertwined with Anya's. Anya glanced over at her husband and noticed him rubbing his temples with his other hand. Without saying anything, Anya knew that Dimitri was nervous about speaking to the Dowager Empress. After kidnapping her just so she would speak with Anya, Dimitri knew that he was probably the last person on the face of the planet that she wanted to see.

"Everything will be alright," she assured him by whispering in his ear. "Grandmama will like you." She composed herself and waited for someone to greet them. "I'll make sure of it," she quickly added.

Dimitri knew that the princess was right, he probably didn't have anything to worry about. Being in the presence of royalty had always put him on edge ever since he worked in the palace ten years ago. Yet Anya was different and Dimitri didn't know why. It was fine pretending to be royalty and dressing a girl up to play the part as a grand duchess, but those were lies. Lies that he had told many times. Talking with the Dowager Empress Marie and marrying the grand duchess Anastasia was another thing. Why wasn't he nervous around Anya? She was in fact royalty. The lost princess of all Russia! Pushing his current thoughts away he nodded, hoping that Anya was right.

The door opened and the young couple was greeted by a skinny french maid. The maid was dressed in a black dress and white apron. In her hand she held a feathered duster. "Bonjour," she greeted Dimitri and Anya.

Dimitri glanced over at Anya to see if she was going to say something. However she remained silent and made no indication to speak at the present time. "Hi," he greeted the maid in English. "We're here to see Sophie," he said calmly. Yet gulping before he spoke only told Anya that he was still nervous. After opening his mouth to say something else, Dimitri quickly shut it again realizing there was nothing more to say.

Sophie saw who her guests were and screamed in excitement. Squealing, she knocked the maid out of the way with her wide hips and kissed Anya's and Dimitri's cheeks. "Anya! Dimitri!" she exclaimed excited to see them. After receiving Sophie's unnecessary greeting, Anya was about to speak, but was interrupted by Sophie. In a louder voice than necessary, Sophie said, "I'm sorry sir, but the princess Anastasia has already been found and returned to her grandmother."

Dimitri and Anya exchanged confused looks. "Has she lost it?" Dimitri mouthed to his wife. Anya shrugged. Realization dawned upon them and they smiled understanding that Sophie wanted a third party to hear her. Meaning that the Dowager Empress was there.

"Uh Sophie," Anya said stopping the excited french woman. "Do you think we could see my grandmother?" she asked.

Sophie winked as she led them inside. Vladimir walked into the room to see who was with Sophie and throwing his arms out to hug them, he knocked over an expensive flower vase in the process. With cat like reflexes, he caught the vase and set it back on the stand. "Sh!" Sophie warned him as she continued to lead the young couple up the stairs to see the Dowager Empress.

Dimitri let out a loud sigh as they watched Sophie disappear into a room and bid them to wait where they were. She closed the door completely shut behind her. Anya unlaced her fingers from Dimitri's and placed her hand on his hunched shoulder.

"Relax," she whispered.

Inside the room, the Dowager Empress Marie was seated comfortably in a window seat sipping on hot camomile tea. Sophie stood before her cousin. "Oh Madame, Madame!" she said dramatically. "There is a young man here saying that he found the grand duchess Anastasia. I told him that she has already been found, yet he refuses to leave until they see you. Oh Madam, what should I do?"

The Dowager Empress did not want to bothered by anymore conmans or phony Anastasias. She's been bothered enough by them for the ten years. Sighing in discontent, the Dowager Empress rubbed her temples unsure of what she should do. Knowing that she couldn't be hurt anymore, because the real Anastasia has been found, the Dowager Empress nodded. Looking out the window, she ordered Sophie to let them in. Sophie bowed and left the room.

"She will see you now," Sophie said to Dimitri and Anya after she left the Dowager Empress. The friendly french woman winked before going back downstairs.

Dimitri let out a deep breath. In all truth, he felt that kidnapping the Dowager Empress was easier than talking with her, even though her granddaughter was with him. Smiling at him, Anya grabbed his hand and led him inside the room where her grandmother waited patiently for them.

"Grandmama!" the princess exclaimed excited to see her grandmother again.

"Anastasia!" the Dowager Empress joyfully exclaimed wrapping the young woman in a loving embrace. Anya dropped her husband's hand to hug her grandmother. After embracing her granddaughter, Marie stepped back and looked at Dimitri.

Under her scrutinizing gaze, Dimitri bowed in respect to her. "Your majesty," he said as he bowed. The Dowager Empress extended her hand out to him allowing him to kiss it. Dimitri did.

"Dimitri," she said.

"Yes, your highness?"

"You're family," Marie started to say.

"Only through marriage, your highness," Dimitri replied.

"Will you do me a favor, Dimitri?" she asked him.

"Anything, your majesty."

"Stop with the titles, you're part of the family!"

"Yes, your majesty," Dimitri said.

"Anastasia, my dear," the Empress said to her granddaughter, "is he always this slow?"

"Usually," Anya replied with a laugh. Drawing the mood serious once again, Anya said, "Grandmama?"

"Yes, child?" the older woman asked her granddaughter.

"May I-we ask you something?" Anya asked gripping Dimitri's hand for support. Dimitri squeezed it in assurance, though Anya knew that he was nervous about asking the Dowager Empress as well.

"Of course you may," the Dowager Empress replied motioning them to take a seat at the marvelously crafted silver table and chairs. When they were seated, she took a seat across from them. "Now what is your mind?"

Sighing, Anya glanced at Dimitri before voicing her thoughts. "Grandmama," she nervously started. "Dimitri and I wish to make Paris our home." She stopped and looked at Dimitri. Receiving no emotion or reassuring touch from Dimitri, Anya continued. "The problem is, neither one of us has money to even put a down-payment on a place. We were wondering if you would led us some money-just enough for a down-payment- we'll pay you back every penny. I swear! It's just" The princess' voice became more rapid the more she spoke.

"I'm going to get a job," Dimitri cut in and was about to say something more if the Dowager Empress hadn't of cut him off.

Raising her hand commanding them to stop their ranting, she said, "Enough. Enough." Anya and Dimitri looked at each other afraid of what she was going to say next. If she wouldn't lend them the money, then they weren't sure what they would do. Living on the streets wasn't something that appealed to either one. "I'll buy you a house," the Empress continued, "and I refuse to be paid back."

"What?" Dimitri asked shocked, not sure if he heard her correctly.

"Grandmama?"

"Consider it your wedding present."

Looking at his new wife, Dimitri grinned. The Dowager Empress was going to buy them a house, a perfect beginning to the rest of their lives.

**Well, this is the end of chapter 2. I hope it is a good start for this story. Please let me know what you thought in a review if you so desire. Since I have up till chapter 6 planned out in a notebook, updates should be quick. **


	3. A Rumor In St Petersburg

**Disclaimer: We've been through this, I only own Anastasia on DVD and am making no money off of this. **

**All Men Are Babies-**

**Chapter 3: A rumor in St. Petersburg**

His mother was American, so why had he stayed in this freezing city? Zachariah Salazar wasn't sure why he decided to remain in Russia instead of immigrating to America like he had originally planned. Was the reason Olga? His dear, sweet, Princess Olga; the eldest daughter of Tzar Nicholas and Tzarina Alexandra. After the family, and his dear Olga were tragically murdered, Zachariah just couldn't bring himself to leave St. Petersburg. Ten years had passed and yet he just couldn't get his love for Olga out of his head.

There was no reason to stay in this God forsaken city. There was no hope of doing anything worth while with your life if you stayed in St. Petersburg. Nothing happened in St. Petersburg. That is probably why Zachariah described St. Petersburg as hell frozen over. This city was boring. To keep themselves entertained, the citizens spread rumors about anything and everything.

In fact, that might be the reason for the singing on the street today. What rumor had the people of this city thought of now? Zachariah pushed it out of his head as he stuffed his numb hands in his coat pockets and continued his trudge to the fisherman's market.

"Have you heard?" a woman excitedly asked another she met on the street. Oh great, Zachariah thought as he rolled his eyes. A rumor in St. Petersburg. "The Princess Anastasia is alive!"

Zachariah snapped his head up in attention at what that old woman had just said. The princess Anastasia? Alive? That was preposterous! Impossible! The entire royal family had been murdered. Nicholas, Alexandra, Olga, Tatiana, Maria, Anastasia, and little Alexei had all been murdered. Every single one. Why would they start rumors that were so impossible of being true? Yet his curiosity had gotten the best of him and Zachariah couldn't help but ask:

"What?"

"Our dear princess Anastasia!" the old woman exclaimed with a smile as she grasped his shoulders. "Is alive!"

"Isn't it wonderful?" another woman exclaimed.

"Yes," Zachariah mumbled. "Wonderful."

"I heard she's in Paris with her grandmother the Dowager Empress Marie Feodorovna."

How did little Anastasia manage to escape with her life. The coroners explained that none of them had stood a chance to live. Granted that Anastasia's body had never been found-but people fell through the ice and drowned everyday. Still, Zachariah let this consume his mind as he continued on his walk to the fisherman's market.

"The princess is alive!" a man selling newspapers exclaimed as he pushed a newspaper in Zachariah's face. Zachariah Salazar continued walking with a sinister gleam in his eye as he remembered his promise to his dear Olga. _If we can't be happy Princess, then no one in your family will be happy. _I will make Anastasia suffer. She doesn't deserve to live when her dear sister Olga did not. "Sorry Princess," Zachariah smiled smugly. "But your time is up."

**I know this chapter wasn't that long, but I more so just wanted to show how Zachariah found out about Anastasia being alive. Chapter 4 should be up soon. I thank my faithful reader and reviewer xAshlingxDreamx for her reviews and supporting my Anastasia fics. Please leave a review if you wish.**


	4. Main Attraction

**Disclaimer: I am not making any money off of this. The only character that I own is Zachariah Salazar.**

**All Men Are Babies-**

**Chapter 4: Main Attraction**

The afternoon sun of Paris was warm, almost too warm for Dimitri who had lived his entire life in St. Petersburg. As of now, the young conman that had found and restored the Princess Anastasia to her grandmother wassitting on the front steps of Sophie's place. His companion, Vlad, commented that the normally good humored young man was awfully down at the moment. Dimitri's forearms rested on his knees as he bowed his head.

"She's buying us a house," he said.

Standing before Dimitri, Vlad didn't seem to hear what the young man had just announced. Being to engrossed in the fact that Dimitri and Anya were in Paris, almost blinded Vlad to the rest of the world. Yet, the man had an excuse. His best friends were finally back after eloping.

"It's so great, my boy, to see you kids again," Vlad announced.

"She's buying a house," Dimitri repeated. "The Dowager Empress is buying me a house!"

"Only because of the girl," Vlad reminded him.

Dimitri couldn't believe it. The Dowager Empress was going to buy him and Anya a house and was refusing to be paid back. Anya was obviously right, maybe the Dowager Empress did like him. If she didn't, she wouldn't buy them a house, would she? Dimitri was grateful, but he was shocked. He was more than positive that the empress wouldn't give them the money and-

"Sophie wants to take us shopping!" Anya's squealing voice pulled Dimitri out of his reverie. Dimitri didn't respond, wondering if shopping was all that Sophie did. Anya noticed the solemness of her husband and took a seat on the steps next to him. "What's wrong, Dimitri?"

Dimitri looked at his wife and smiled. "Nothing," he denied, "it's nothing."

Anya didn't believe him, yet she didn't push the matter. "Shopping in Paris! Can you believe it?"

Rolling his eyes at her, Dimitri mumbled, "girls."

**xXx**

Sophie dragged her guests in shops all over Paris. No! No! No!" the blonde woman exclaimed, scrunching her nose at the dress Anya was trying on. Throwing another dress at the girl, Sophie pushed her back into the dressing room.

"We've been doing this for four hours," Dimitri complained to Sophie. "Can we please stop?"

"Vlad!" Sophie called. "How about you take Dimitri and find something suitable for him to wear to dinner and Anastasia and I will meet you at the restaurant." Vlad agreed and was about to leave with Dimitri when Sophie said in a low voice to him, "he's a party pooper."

**xXx**

"I don't think that dinner is such a good idea," Dimitri said to Vlad a few hours later when they arrived a the restaurant. "I still need to scam a place to sleep tonight!"

Vlad pretended not to hear the young man as he looked at his watch. Smirking, Vlad thought about Sophie's plan to keep the young couple out on the town as long as they could. Impeccably dressed in three piece suits, the two men waited outside for their women to arrive. It was about 7:00 and the men were hungry. The evening air was comfortable and the sky was starting to darken.

"Lovely night out," Vlad commented changing the subject.

"Yeah."

"So when did you decide to elope with Anya?"

"That is none of your business, Vlad!"

"When did she agree to elope with you?"

"Vlad!" Dimitri warned.

"Oh come on Dimitri," an all too familiar voice taunted, "Vlad has a right to know."

Dimitri turned his head to the left and saw his beautiful wife and Sophie walking up to them. Anya wore a beautiful and expensive dress that Sophie had obviously picked out. Smiling at her, Dimitri took her arm and said, "you are nothing but trouble, you know that?"

Anya nodded. "I was constantly reminded in the orphanage and Grandmama says that I caused quite a bit of trouble in the palace as a child."

"Yeah," Dimitri agreed. "Because of you I went to bed hungry some nights!"

"I want to hear this story!" Anya exclaimed clearly interested about a time in their childhoods.

"I'll tell you tonight, okay?" Dimitri promised giving her a quick kiss.

Sophie and Vlad smiled walking ahead of them into the restaurant. The french restaurant was quite marvelous with waiters and house attendants dressed in black tuxedos and the live entertainment. "Only the richest of the rich eat there," Sophie had told Anya earlier while they were shopping. She was right. The place, the dresses, the jewels, the people all had a bit of a stuck up atmosphere about them. Anya and Dimitri glanced around in awe at it. This was definitely not their world.

"The princess Anastasia and company," Sophie announced their presence for their reservation.

"Ah yes," the man said in a thick french accent and bowed to Anastasia. "Your highness," he said. "We have a table prepared for you and your friends right this way." He led them more towards the back of the restaurant so as not to be disturbed by the other customers. Their table had a wonderful view of the most famous church, Notre Dame.

"You gave the reservations using my name?" Anya hissed across the table to Sophie when the man that led them to their table and returned to his duties.

Sophie shrugged pretending it not to be such a big deal. "Do you know who gets in here?"

"Only the richest of the rich," Anya hissed, "you told me."

"You also don't get in unless you're somebody important. Like you. You're a princess, I'm just the cousin."

"Sophie!" Anya hissed again and was about to say something more, but Dimitri held onto her arm and whispered into her ear.

"Just enjoy the night," Dimitri said.

Anya sighed, Dimitri was right. She shouldn't be mad at Sophie for getting the reservations by using her name and title. After all they probably won't ever eat at an extravagant place like this again; not with the kind of money they have-which is next to nothing. Easily, she allowed Dimitri to take her worries away. They chatted about everything under the moon, they always had something to talk about. Every so often, Dimitri would sweetly steal a kiss from her lips. Yes, Dimitri was a master of making her forget life for a few moments.

While Anya and Dimitri were content to be in their own little world, Sophie was content to be known and the center of attention. When a man came up to their table to ask for a dance, Sophie flirted, loudly. Vladimir sighed in content as he watched his "cream puff" steal the show.

"Voila!" Sophie exclaimed as she kicked a leg into the air and her high heel went flying through the air. Vlad's eyes went wide as he ran to retrieve it for her. Dimitri laughed as he saw his friend running through the crowd after the shoe. He and Anya laughed harder when the shoe hit a musician playing the violin. Anya held onto Dimitri's arm so he couldn't go stop Vlad from apologizing to the musician over and over again. They couldn't understand it, but there was something about Sophie and wanting to be the main attraction.

"Miss Sophie," the waiter said coming up to their table and bowed. "There is a phone call for you." Sophie looked at her friends before hobbling after the man, in one shoe.

"Yes?" Sophie asked into the receiver the waiter motioned to. After a brief pause, she asked, "How long should I keep them?"

**And that my friends is the end of chapter 4! I hope this chapter was what you were looking for. I hope you enjoyed this fluffy chapter of shopping and dinner mishaps. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. I would really appreciate it! **


	5. Welcome Home, Anya

**Disclaimer: I would love to tell you that I am a princess and married to my prince charming or kitchen boy. Get it? Clever, huh? However I am not. I am a poor and not to mention single college student. I believe you can deduce from that information that I do not own the rights to Anastasia and am making no money off of this. In short this is for enjoyment purposes only. **

**All Men Are Babies-**

**Chapter 5: Welcome Home, Anya**

Later that night, the royal chauffeur that picked them up after dinner at the restaurant was driving them back home to Sophie's place. Although Anya and Dimitri hadn't been in Paris long and didn't know their way around the neighborhood, they could tell when the driver passed Sophie's place without a word. Dimitri opened his mouth to protest, but Sophie cut him off.

"Thank you," Sophie thanked the chauffeur. "I will make sure that you get paid double for this."

"Sophie, where are we going?" Anya demanded, but Sophie pretended that she did not hear the princess' question.

The car ride continued on in silence as it wound down the nicely paved streets of Paris. Their chauffeur parked in front of a small two story town house connected to others on each side. The chauffeur opened the driver's door and walked around the side of the car to let out his passengers in the back seat. One by one, Anya Dimitri, Vlad, and Sophie stepped out onto the street and looked around in awe. Though small, the place looked nice. Anya and Dimitri were confused as to where they were and what they were doing here.

"Where are we?" Dimitri voiced their thoughts. Sophie winked at them, but she would not say anything. The front door of the house opened and the Dowager Empress and Pooka stepped outside with open arms.

"Grandmama!" Anya exclaimed rushing into her grandmother's arms. "What is this place?"

"Your new home, of course," the Dowager Empress replied hugging her granddaughter. Dimitri walked up to the pair and stood their waiting for Anya to be released by the old woman. Sophie and Vlad soon followed. When she was released, Anya opened her mouth to say something, but her grandmother read her thoughts. "Anastasia dear," she said, "A royal can get anything. Including a house in a matter of minutes."

"Let's all go inside!" Sophie suggested pushing them back inside the house. The inside was just as marvelous as the exterior with the expensive furniture furnishing the house. Everyone looked around in awe at the place before breaking off into different rooms to explore.

"Oh, Dimitri!" Anya exclaimed before cupping his face and kissing him breathless in excitement.

Going through each room of the house, Dimitri silently put a price on every piece of furniture including an estimated price on the house itself. He added everything together when the company was back in the main room. The total price estimated to be roughly 10 thousand rubles; the amount of the reward that was offered for returning the grand duchess Anastasia to her grandmother. Dimitri shook his head at the Dowager Empress with a smile, realizing that he still got the reward.

"Thank you so much Grandmama!" Anya exclaimed hugging her grandmother in thanks. "We love it!"

"Thank you your majesty," Dimitri bowed to the Dowager Empress. However, the Empress grabbed Dimitri's arm and pulled him into the hug too.

"How sweet!" Sophie exclaimed wiping the tears from her eyes as she watched the scene. Vlad sighed in agreement.

After the sentimental embrace, the Empress announced that it was best if she, Sophie, and Vlad be leaving. With his arm around his wife, Dimitri and Anya waved farewell to their friends as the car disappeared from sight.

"If the boy would have taken the reward, they'd be living like royalty!" Vlad exclaimed.

"Vladi," Sophie replied with a giggle, "she is royalty!"

"Oh, he got the reward alright," the Dowager Empress answered with a smile.

Dimitri faced his wife and smiled. "Welcome home, Anya."

Anya smiled back and said, "Welcome home, Dimitri."

Slowly, Dimitri leaned in closer to capture her in a kiss. Before their lips could connect, Pooka interrupted them.

"Arf!" the little dog barked up at them.

For a second, Dimitri looked down at the dog. Kissing Anya, he gently pushed the dog to the side with his foot. Yeah, there was no way he was going to let some mutt interrupt him while he was kissing Anya.

**Alright, time for a universal awe! Aw! Alright, this is the end of chapter 5. Yes, I know it was short, but it was so sweet and fluffy! And it's about all the sweetness I can take right now, so I'm afraid that chapter 6 shall not be fluffy and sweet! What did you think of the Dowager Empress, sneaky, right? As always, thank you for reading and please leave a review if you so desire.**


	6. Viktor's Advice

**Disclaimer: As much as I love the movie Anastasia, I do not own the rights to it. Therefore I will remain a very poor college student. So I get to dream and write fanfiction. **

**All Men Are Babies-**

**Chapter 6: Viktor's Advice**

Zachariah Salazar trudged through the newly fallen snow that evening on his way home from the fisherman's market. Sniffing his coat quickly, Zachariah cringed at the unforgettable smell of the fish. Zachariah hated his job with the fisherman's market. He only worked there, because his father had gotten him a job there nearly ten years ago. But the old man had passed on since then; after a terrible accident while ice fishing, and Zachariah Salazar had nothing in life. No mother, no father, and no princess.

All he ever did was work all day at the fisherman's market. How did his life come to this? He was going to move to America and make it big. He was going to marry Olga Nikolaevna, the eldest daughter of Tzar Nicholas, ruler of Imperial Russia. That was until, she along with her family was murdered. At least that is what the rest of the world was led to believe for the past ten years. Now, there it was clear as day in the newspaper that Tzar Nicholas' youngest and most beloved daughter, Anastasia, was alive and well in Paris, France. It wasn't right that she should live and her sister Olga didn't. How did Anastasia manage to escape death while her family could not?

Zachariah had not been to this house in years. Not since he realized that he was in love with the Princess Olga. His friend and confidant Viktor, was the person who persuaded him to convince Olga to go to America. However that was ten years ago. Now Zachariah Salazar really needed his confidant's advice.

Standing impatiently on the doorstep, Zachariah blew into his palms and rubbed them together trying to keep his hands warm. The door was soon opened by a woman in her early thirties holding a baby. Zachariah really hoped that Viktor had not changed his address.

"Is Viktor in?" he gulped.

The woman smiled and replied, "I'm Domnika, Viktor's wife. And you are?"

"Zachariah, we're old friends."

"Please come in Zachariah," Domnika responded by stepping aside to let her guest into the house. "I'll let Viktor know you are here."

"Thank you."

Zachariah did not like this. He had lost touch with Viktor for too long. Ten years ago, Domnika did not exist in Viktor's life. Fifteen years ago, Viktor was bouncing from woman to woman. Twenty years ago, Viktor thought that girls had cooties and said that he was never getting married. Zachariah had known Viktor since they were young kids in school. Now he regretted not being in his friend's life for the past nine or ten years. Zachariah was brought out of his daydream by a red headed man of the same age and body structure clearing his throat.

"Long time no see," the man commented.

"Viktor," Zachariah smiled as he shook hands with his old friend.

"What have you been up to for the past ten years?"

"Well you know, working hard while you've been hardly working."

"That was a tragedy to happened to the Tzar's family," Viktor commented about the incidence ten years ago that wrecked Zachariah's world forever.

"Yeah," Zachariah responded by shoving his hands deep inside his coat pockets.

"Read the paper, heard that the youngest girl, what's her name? Escaped."

"Anastasia," Zachariah answered. "That's what I need to talk to you about now."

Zachariah and Viktor talked long about Olga and in turn Anastasia. Zachariah told about his anger toward Anastasia, but he hated Viktor's advice. Viktor had taken the high road in life obviously, because he told Zachariah to forget about his anger and hatred towards Anastasia and remain in Russia and move on. There was bound to be another girl that he could love besides Olga.

"You have to move on, Zachariah," Viktor had said. "It's not good to be so fixed on the past."

Viktor didn't know what he was talking about this time. Zachariah had been living in the past for ten years, how could he stop thinking about Olga and move on? No, Zachariah couldn't do what Viktor advised. Not this time. He could not forget about Olga nor Anastasia.

_If we can't be happy Princess, then no one in your family will be happy. _

**Well, what did you think about this chapter? I personally think that Viktor is right and that Zachariah is a baby. Well, I guess I'm supposed to think that way, I invented him! Please tell me your thoughts in a review. It would be greatly appreciated!**


	7. Anya's Dream

**Disclaimer: I just love Anya and Dimitri together! I only own the plot and the characters you do not recognize from the movie. **

**All Men Are Babies-**

**Chapter 7: Anya's Dream**

"You promised!" Anya huffed stubbornly to her husband later that night. The young woman's arms were crossed against her chest as she sat cross legged on the bed. Menacingly, she glared at Dimitri.

Dimitri stood on the other side of the room and looked back at Anya. Sighing, he asked, "why do you even care? It happened ten years ago!"

"Because I don't remember and I wanna know!" Anya persisted.

"Alright, fine!" Dimitri said giving into her wishes, throwing his hands up in the air as he walked over to her. Sitting down on the bed, Dimitri tugged at her arm and pulled her closer to him. Anya smiled. Taking a deep breath in, Dimitri began his tale.

_A young ten year old Dimitri sneaked out of the grand kitchen in the Catherine Palace for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. The cook was in an exceptionally bad mood today and Dimitri did not want to be in the way. Besides, the boy would much rather run around and play than work in the kitchen._

"_Who are you?" a little girl's voice asked from behind him._

_Dimitri turned around. It was the young Princess Anastasia. "Dimitri."_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Hiding from the cook."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I'm a kitchen boy."_

"_Then why aren't you in the kitchen?"_

"_Because I don't want to work."_

"_Then will you play with me?"_

"_Fine. Sure. Whatever."_

_The two kids gallivanted throughout the palace together staying out of sight of another member of the royal family along with the rest of the servants. Dimitri knew it would not be good if he was caught playing with the princess. _

"_Dimitri!" the cook called out for his mischievous kitchen boy as he searched throughout the kitchen and the surrounding area. "Dimitri!" Dimitri had a knack for running off and for getting into trouble. _

"_Come on, keep up, Princess!" Dimitri called behind him as he and Anastasia ran from the voice of the cook that was protruding closer and closer. _

"_Not so fast, Dimitri!" Anastasia called to him. She was running as fast as her little legs would carry her, but her playmate was so much faster than she was. _

_Dimitri rolled his eyes as he turned around and ran back to the princess. That girl is nothing but trouble, he thought to himself. He grabbed her hand and kept running, her still struggling to keep up. _

"_Dimitri!" The cook's voice continued to roar. _

_Dimitri ran until he bumped into someone. "Uh-oh," Dimitri said as he looked up and saw the cook's angry face. _

"_You belong in the kitchen, Dimitri!" the cook's voiced boomed. "What are you doing with the princess?" The angry cook did not wait for an answer as he grasped Dimitri by the ear and dragged him away from the princess and back to the kitchen. That night, the cook found menial and disgusting jobs for Dimitri to do and sent the young boy to bed without his evening meal._

"It wasn't my fault that you went to bed hungry," Anya commented afterwords.

"How so?" Dimitri questioned.

"You shouldn't of sneaked out of the kitchen."

"You shouldn't have asked me to play with you."

"You shouldn't have agreed to play with me," Anya countered.

"Yeah, whatever," Dimitri replied. "Now to go bed, your highness," he said sarcastically.

"Sure, kitchen boy," Anya smirked.

"Good night, Anya."

"Good night, Dimitri."

Dimitri turned out the light before getting comfortable beside Anya.

"Hey, Dimitri?" Anya said in the darkness rolling over on her side to look at him.

"Hm?"

"Were we friends as kids?" she asked.

Dimitri also rolled onto his side so he could look at her. "Sort of," he responded. "We played together sometimes when I managed to get out of the kitchens."

"Oh," Anya replied rolling onto her back once again.

"Night, Anya," Dimitri replied hovering over her and kissed her gently before settling back on his side of the bed. There was soft growl at their feet. "Good night, Mutt." Anya smiled as she fell into a deep slumber.

**xXx**

"Come on!" the young prince, Alexei called for his older sister Anastasia. Giggling, the princess clambered behind her younger brother joyfully along the dirt pathway in their bare feet. Flowers lined the pathway leading uphill. Gladly, Anastasia followed her brother. The little boy stopped at the edge of the small cliff. At the bottom Anastasia's three sisters Olga, Tatiana, and Maria were in the river along with their father.

"Hello, Sunshine!" the Tzar greeted his youngest daughter. Anastasia giggled some more as she waved to her father. "Come! Jump in!" The Tzar urged his youngest children.

"Ya-Hoo!" Alexei exclaimed jumping in the water to join his father and the rest of his siblings. The four already in the water turned away from the huge splash that the prince made. Anastasia stayed on the edge of the cliff looking down at her family.

"Come on!" Maria called up to her.

"Jump in!" Tatiana added.

"Aren't you going to jump in?" a voice beside her smirked.

Anastasia turned her head to the right to see Dimitri standing there smirking. "Dimitri!" the princess exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Jump in!" Olga urged the two.

Anastasia released her hold on Dimitri and looked down at her family once again, mentally preparing herself to jump in. The princess squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. Upon opening them again, Anastasia looked down into the river where her father and siblings were. However, this time they were gone. In their place was a middle-aged man that Anastasia did not recognize.

"Jump in, Anastasia! Jump in!" he called for her.

Quickly, Anastasia looked to where Dimitri stood beside her. However he was also gone. She was alone with this stranger. "Dimitri!" she called out, but Dimitri did not answer her. Feeling the ground beneath her feet soften, Anastasia looked down and saw the ground crumbling. "Ah!" she screamed as she fell from solid ground into the river.

**xXx**

Dimitri instantly awoke to the sound of Anya's screaming and Pooka's barking. Dimitri sat up and quickly turned the lamp on beside him. When the faint light glowed, he shook Anya. His wife was tossing in her sleep beside him. "Anya!" he exclaimed.

Anya snapped her eyes open to see Dimitri's face. Breathing hard, she sat up. "Dimitri," she sighed in relief, reaching for him. She clutched his shirt with trembling hands as he hugged her.

"It's alright," he soothed, "You're safe now, I'm here."

"I saw them," she squeaked.

"Your family?" he asked.

Anya nodded against his chest. "And- and-"

"Rasputin?"

"No," Anya denied, "someone else. He was angry, but I did not recognize him-"

"It's alright, Anya," Dimitri continued to soothe her. "I've got you."

Pooka stopped barking and made sure that Dimitri didn't let go of Anya. The little dog pranced up to the young couple and curled up beside them, keeping his eyes open for the rest of the night.

**Well, this was chapter 7. I don't know about you, but it is kind of long and nothing but Anya and Dimitri throughout the entire chapter. Yes, the dream is important and you will find out why in the upcoming chapters. Please leave a review and chapter 8 will be up soon!**


	8. Oh, The Irony

**Disclaimer: I wish I was making money off of writing fanfiction. If I did, I'd be rich and be able to pay for my college education. As of right now I need to discover oil in my backyard or get hit by a car on campus so I can get my tuition payed for. However neither one sounds very likely to happen. I am making no money off this. This is for enjoyment purposes only.**

**All Men Are Babies-**

**Chapter 8: Oh, The Irony**

"I'll be fine," Anya smiled in Dimitri's loving embrace. Dimitri did not want to leave his wife and go out job hunting that day, especially not after the dream she had the night before. Quite content to stay home and hold her safe and warm, Dimitri refused to go.

"I don't want to leave you," he argued, "especially after your dream."

"It was just a dream, Dimitri," Anya rebutted, "I'm fine."

Dimitri sighed, not wishing to argue with her. His brown eyes store deeply into her glossy blue Romanov eyes as they silently debated. Eventually he gave into her. Nodding, Dimitri said, "Alright, but if there is any trouble, any trouble at all, you'll go to Sophie's?"

Anya rolled her eyes at her husband's protectiveness and worries. "Of course," she replied stroking his cleanly shaven cheek. Smiling she added, "Besides, I've got Pooka here and Pooka won't let anything happen to me."

Before leaving the house to begin his job search, Dimitri kissed Anya goodbye. "I've seen cats bigger than that mutt," he muttered as he left.

The morning weather in Paris was chilly, but it promised to warm up as the day wore on. With his hands shoved in his pockets, Dimitri began whistling as he wandered along the sidewalk to the heart of the city to begin his search. As the heart of the city and the Eiffel Tower roamed into view, Dimitri smiled, taking his hands out of his pockets and swinging them merrily at his sides. Remembering their first night in Paris with Sophie, Dimitri chuckled. That night had been a crazy night with Sophie dragging them all over Paris and the Russian Ballet. Then again, his entire stay in Paris had been full of crazy events.

The first place Dimitri went into to apply for a job, was a small family owned restaurant. Immediately upon entering, Dimitri felt at home within the friendly atmosphere. The feeling of home vanished as Dimitri felt scrutinizing eyes looking him up and down. Granted that his appearance screamed "Poor and worthless" and his smile shouted, "conman," Dimitri was tolerant of the looks and stares and was confident that he would be able to get a job. Confidently, he strolled up to the bar and sat down on one of the stools.

"I'm looking for a job," he stated to the waitress.

"Please wait right there," she said and disappeared through the kitchen.

Two minutes later, she reappeared with a man following behind her. The waitress pointed Dimitri out to the man before continuing with her tasks. The man that appeared with the waitress was quite a bit older than Dimitri and had hard eyes with a stern gaze. "So you're looking for a job, huh son?"

"Yes," Dimitri stated.

"We are looking for a part-time cook," the man explained and Dimitri's spirits soared, hopeful. "Do you have any experience working in a kitchen?"

"Sort of," Dimitri replied.

"What do you mean 'Sort of'?"

Dimitri sighed, "I was a servant boy who worked in the kitchens at the Catherine Palace back in Russia-"

"Yeah," the man laughed sarcastically at the explanation. "And I was the Tzar!" He along with nearby bystanders boomed in laughter.

Dimitri's hope was crushed at that. The irony of it hurt worse than the sarcastic comment. _A kitchen boy can't even get a job working in a kitchen. _

Many of the next places that he tried to get jobs at, turned out pretty much the same as the first attempt for Dimitri. Although the other shop keepers that interviewed Dimitri weren't rude and sarcastic, the end result was exactly the same, no job. Mechanics didn't want him since he had no experience, They didn't need any help at the radio station, and he didn't have any experience in factories, one place said they didn't need help now but would be sure to get a hold of him when a position opened up. Dimitri also tried other restaurants. The owners were glad that he had had some experience in a kitchen, but they just didn't need help.

When it was going on three o'clock in the afternoon, Dimitri was getting tired and a little irritated that he wasn't able to find a job. Although going back home to his beautiful wife sounded appealing, Dimitri knew that it would be best if he did not confront Anya without a steady job lined up. Besides, he really didn't feel like having her call him a baby when he complained about not being able to find a job. So then the only option left was to continue on in his search.

Dimitri came across another restaurant and sighed. This was better quality than the first one. If he couldn't get a job at that first place, then there was no way he would be able to get a job here. This was the last place though, so he opened the door and stepped inside. He definitely felt out of place, seeing as someone with money belonged there, not a poor conman. Confidently, Dimitri walked up to a waiter and asked about a job. As the other places, Dimitri was instructed to wait for a manager or owner, or someone to talk to him.

"Bonjour," a middle-aged man greeted Dimitri with a hand shake. "I am John Roux, the owner. And you sir?"

"Dimitri."

"Alright, Dimitri, what can I do for you?" Mr. Roux asked.

"I need a job," Dimitri explained.

"Do you have any experience in a kitchen?" Mr. Roux asked. "My cook could use some help in the afternoons."

"Yes," Dimitri replied. "This sounds crazy, but I worked in the Catherine Palace in Russia as a kitchen boy ten years ago and-"

"That's not crazy."

"And I could really use this job, Sir! You see, my wife and-"

"Can you work from 11:30 through 6:00?"

"Yes, whenever you need me."

"Welcome aboard, Dimitri. You can start tomorrow."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Roux!" Dimitri smiled and thanked him shaking his hand.

"If you come with me, and I will introduce you to the cook." Dimitri got up from his seat and followed the owner to the kitchen. The kitchen was huge and absolutely fantastic. The way everything was arranged reminded Dimitri of the kitchen in the palace ten years ago. "I found you some help for the afternoons," Mr. Roux said to the cook, who's back was to them. Slowly the cook turned around. "This is Dimitri."

Dimitri looked up at and sheepishly smiled at the man he would be working under. "Uh Oh," he said as his smile faltered recognizing the cook from the Catherine Palace. The same cook he spent most of his time trying to get away from and the same cook that Anastasia spent so much time terrorizing.

**Well, I love irony, don't you? What did you think of this chapter? Please review. Yes it is important for Dimitri to have a job in this story, you will find out in the upcoming chapters. **


	9. The Smelly Old Woman

**Disclaimer: I'm just a hopeless romantic absolutely, positively, in love with the movie Anastasia. I'm just a huge fan of Anya and Dimitri. In other words, I don't own anything!**

**All Men Are Babies-**

**Chapter 9: The Smelly Old Woman**

Zachariah Salazar hated many things in life. He hated St. Petersburg, he hated the princess Anastasia, he hated smelly old ladies, and he hated trains. Yet, here he was traveling to Paris by train. By train was the shortest and most convenient method of transportation between St. Petersburg and Paris, so taking the train was really Zachariah's only option. He could live with the train ride. He could live without the annoying smelly old lady sitting next to him. The old lady wouldn't have been so annoying if she fell asleep and snored loud enough to wake the dead. Yipping mutts were less annoying than this smelly old woman! Zachariah was beginning to wonder if she would ever shut up! And the smell! She smelled worse than a skunk's rear end!

Pounding his already aching head on the window served as a temporary fix to his boredom, but he soon found himself wanting to jump off the speeding train. Beside him, the woman continued talking to him. "So how come you're traveling to Paris?" she asked.

What was he supposed to say? I'm going to Paris to get revenge on the Princess Anastasia for surviving the revolution while her dearest sister Olga did not? Zachariah was not stupid enough to get arrested. Growing up with his father, Zachariah learned there were times to tell the truth, times to lie, and times to twist the truth without it being a lie. Now was one of those times where you twist the truth slightly.

"My girlfriend's family is staying in Paris," Zachariah responded with an annoyed _will you please shut up _smile.

"And you're going there to surprise her?" the woman exclaimed in her crackly voice. "That is romantic!"

"Yes, the plan is for me to surprise her."

"Where will you surprise her?"

"At a party. It will be sure to be a killer of a party."

The smelly annoying old woman continued to jab nonstop to him for the entire trip to Paris. As the train loomed ever closer to Paris, Zachariah couldn't help but feel a sense of contentment as he thought about destroying the princess Anastasia's happiness...

_If we can't be happy Princess, then no one in your family will be happy._

**Yes, I am quite aware that this chapter is quite short. Though I hope it was a little bit amusing as well. I really enjoy writing this story as you seem to enjoy reading it. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and chapter 10 will be up soon!**


	10. Love Sick

**Disclaimer: I cannot tell a lie. If I do the evil leprechauns will take me during the night! With that said, I do not own the movie Anastasia. That belongs to 20th Century Fox. As of now, the only thing I do own is the villain in this fic, Zachariah Salazar.**

**All Men Are Babies-**

**Chapter 10: Love Sick**

Although Marie Feodorovna did tell him he was apart of the family, Dimitri was still intimidated. The glam and jewels and fancy titles had never been Dimitri's life, neither has the marvelous mansions. After marrying the Russian Princess, he should have expected to see the wondrous lives of royals closer than when he was merely a kitchen boy at the palace in Russia.

Alone in the sitting room with Anya, Sophie, and the Dowager Empress, Dimitri felt small. Yes, the Empress had summoned him and Anya this time. Still, though, Dimitri was uncertain of what the Dowager Empress had planned. Gulping, Dimitri looked at Anya; hoping that she was as nervous as he was. Of course she wasn't though, this was her biological family, she was born into the glam and jewels and fancy titles. Anya had no reason to be nervous.

In a way, Dimitri had no reason to be nervous either.

The watch that resided on his left wrist fascinated Dimitri as he listened to the Empress and Sophie drone on and on about an upcoming royal ball. The watch in itself was nothing special, nor was it interesting. Dimitri was bored. The talk of royal balls was not a part of his pathetic life either.

"And-"

Sophie cut her cousin, the Dowager Empress, off. "And we want you, Anastasia to be there!"

Anya's jaw dropped in surprise. "Me?" The poor princess couldn't remember the last time she was at a ball. Well there was that one, but she had a fight with a dead man and then ended up eloping with Dimitri afterward. Getting over her shock, she quickly glanced at Dimitri.

Rolling his eyes, Dimitri thought, _Oh sure talk about the ball in front of the kitchen boy who is not permitted to attend, while he is in the same room as the princess. _Although he married a princess, Dimitri knew that that meant he wasn't a prince. In other words, he would be hearing all about the glitter and jewels when Anya arrived home from the ball.

Reading her husband's mind, Anya responded. "I'm not going unless Dimitri goes."

The Dowager Empress knew that this would be an issue, but didn't think about the obstacle before hand. Anya was devoted to Dimitri and would not do something without him or his approval. The Dowager Empress knew this. Sophie knew this. Everyone knew this.

Sophie looked between her first cousin and Dimitri. Back and forth, her gaze wandered. Back and forth. "Well..."

"Just go Anya," Dimitri urged her. "Kitchen boys do not go to parties."

"But Dimitri, I-"

Sophie leaned in close to her cousin and whispered, "if anything, I'm sure the cook could use an extra hand in the kitchen."

Marie Feodorovna was tired of the debating in her presence. As the Dowager Empress she should not be permitted to listen to it. Sophie was telling here to have the boy work in the kitchen. Dimitri and Anya were debating with each other about whether or not the lost princess should attend. Touching her temple in distress, the Empress thought long and hard about what she should do.

"Enough!" she ordered tapping her cane on the floor to get their attention. The arguing stopped and three pairs of eyes traveled to the old woman. First her eyes looked Anya. "The Princess Anastasia will be at the ball." Anya opened her mouth to protest. Now the Empress turned her firm gaze over to Dimitri and continued. "And Dimitri will attend as our own personal guest."

**xXx**

The evening sun was shining dimly over Paris. Seeing as Sophie had whisked Anya away as soon as she could, Dimitri was left alone in the back garden with Vlad and Pooka. As a member of the Imperial Court, Vlad attended every royal event, while Dimitri worked in the kitchens. Now he was told that he was attending this ball as a personal guest to the royal family. Of course, that was only to get Anya to go. Dimitri knew.

Dimitri wasn't upset about that though. For one night, he, a kitchen boy would be living a life l like royalty. Even though, it was all for Anya, Dimitri didn't mind. No, the glam and jewels was not what upset Dimitri. The fact that due to the fact of his new job and her being whisked away for dress fittings, the fact that Dimitri hardly had time to spend with his new wife, upset him. Of course, none of this permanent. The dress fittings were only when the Empress insisted Anastasia be somewhere and the hours he was currently working would not last forever. Someday he would be able to move up in life or find another shift where it didn't require him being away from Anya all day.

"What has gotten you down in the dumps?" Vlad asked. "The Dowager Empress invited you to a ball."

"I know," Dimitri sighed. Being at a ball and not having to work in the kitchen was something Dimitri had dreamed about as a boy. He was ecstatic about that. But, how would Vlad understand what Dimitri was battling with inside his head? How could Vlad understand that nothing was what Dimitri would expect it to be like. "And I am happy about that. It's just-"

"Oh no!" Vlad exclaimed to the gray pup in his arms. "The boy is love sick!" Pooka yipped in agreement with the fat man.

"Love sick?" Dimitri exclaimed angered by his friend's comment. "I am not love sick!"

"Then what?" Vlad countered Dimitri's denial.

Dimitri sighed. "Nothing is how I expected it to be," he said. "I knew I had to get a job and I expected that that would keep me away from Anya for many hours at a time. What I did not expect was that Anastasia would need to start making appearances. I thought after eloping, the princess would be gone, and it would just be me and Anya, the poor, young orphans. I just want a day where it can be just me and Anya. Where I don't have to work and where Sophie nor the Dowager Empress wants Anastasia. I want to spend time with my wife! Is that so wrong?"

Of course, he had only been working a few days, but those few days Dimitri had come home to Anya tired, worn out, and sometimes grouchy. Dimitri had worked today as well. After arriving home and kissing Anya in greeting after his long shift of standing, cooking, washing dishes, lifting heavy stacks, and arguing with the cook he worked under, Dimitri had been informed of the invitation to talk with the Dowager Empress and Sophie. The second time they wanted Anastasia. The first time was two days ago, when Dimitri had arrived home from the kitchen he worked in to find the house completely empty except for Pooka. A quickly scribbled note told him that she was with Sophie and that she would be home later that night.

Vlad didn't think that Dimitri just wanting to spend a day alone with Anya with no other priorities was wrong. It was something that every young couple wanted. Ah, how it brought him back to the memories of when he first met his little cream puff, Sophie. However, the young man needed to learn to make the most of the time given with Anya, no matter how limited it seemed right now.

"I'll see you at the ball, right?" Vlad asked.

"Of course."

**Well, this was chapter 10 of All Men Are Babies. Why do I have a feeling that another Anya/Dimitri fluffy chapter is going to follow? Yeah, I'm a hopeless romantic so of course I'm going to have a fluffy chapter before the drama starts. Well, please review so I can get on with the fluffiness!**


	11. Princess

**Disclaimer: If I was making money off of this, I would get out of the bipolar weather in Wisconsin and do some traveling. Obviously, since I'm stuck in Wisconsin, I am not making any money off of this. Therefore I do not own Anastasia.**

**All Men Are Babies-**

**Chapter 11: Princess**

Anya and Dimitri walked home that night. The night air was warm and comfortable; Anya was content to have Dimitri's arm around her as they walked down the quiet streets of Paris together. The full moon illuminated the street, lighting their way. Dimitri's arm was comfortably placed around Anya's waist and she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. Pooka pranced along behind them. It was the perfect night to just forget about every fear and worry and just enjoy the present time.

However, Dimitri couldn't find himself enjoying the night with his beautiful wife in his arms. His current thoughts would not release their hold and allow him to enjoy himself at the moment. That stupid ball, the stupid cook, the princess Anastasia, were all keeping Dimitri from enjoying Anya's company tonight. It wasn't fair to him that his thoughts wouldn't let him relax and enjoy his time tonight.

It wasn't fair to Anya either. She deserved to have her husband focused one hundred percent on her and dote affectionately. Although Dimitri wanted to, he couldn't. Many times he came home grouchy after fighting with the cook, who still saw him as the mischievous, trouble-maker he was ten years ago. That wasn't fair to Anya who only gets to see him in the mornings and evenings. Being mad at the Princess Anastasia was also wrong-in a way it was being mad at Anya. She couldn't control The Dowager Empress or Sophie wanting the princess for social events.

"When is the ball?" Dimitri found himself asking Anya, even though he already knew the answer.

"A week," was Anya's straight forward answer.

"Oh."

Anya picked her head up off Dimitri's shoulder and stopped walking. "You don't want to go," she commented, looking at him with a soft gaze.

"I do," Dimitri replied looking back at her with his intense brown eyes and also stopped walking. "But it isn't my world."

"It's not mine either," she replied.

"Not your world?" he asked with a sarcastic laugh. "In case you've forgotten, you're a_ princess_!"

Anya huffed and folded her arms against her chest. "Well maybe, I don't want to be a princess." Dimitri opened his mouth to counter attack, but Anya cut him off. "Dimitri," she sighed, extending a hand out to stroke his cheek. Stroking his cheek, she softly said, "I don't want to fight with you."

Dimitri nodded touching the hand she had placed on his cheek. Looking again into her beautiful, captivating, Romanov blue eyes, the young man realized that he wasn't being fair to her at all. He didn't enjoy the times they were together, but then he noticed, that he didn't try to enjoy them either. _I need to fix that,_Dimitri said to himself.

"So you don't like your job?" Anya asked. Of course it was obvious he didn't, he came home in a bad mood almost everyday.

"The cook thinks I'm the same mischievous, trouble-maker I was ten years ago," he replied.

Anya smiled and looked up at him. Smirking, she asked, "want me to throw him in the brook again?"

Dimitri laughed as he exclaimed, "be my guest!"

Anya joined him in laughing and wrapped her arms around his torso. Placing a hand on her lower back, Dimitri kissed her head before they started walking again in silence with happy and content smiles on their faces.

When they were less than a block away from their townhouse, Dimitri stopped walking again. With loving, smiling, brown eyes, he asked, "May I have this dance, Princess?"

Anya laughed but wouldn't take the hand he held out to her. "But there isn't any music!" she exclaimed.

He shrugged. "So?" Dimitri asked her. "There wasn't any music when we waltzed on Tasha, except for Vlad singing, but you can hardly call that music. And there wasn't any music the second time we danced, the night we eloped-"

Anya took his hand as she said, "of course I'll dance with you,Kitchen Boy." Dimitri pulled her body close to his and placed his other hand on her petite waist. With her hand as light as a feather on his shoulder, Dimitri led her in a waltz on the streets of Paris. "Can I ask something of you, Dimitri?" she asked him as they danced.

"Anything, Princess," he answered.

"Don't ever call me, Princess again!"

"Of course, Princess," Dimitri smirked as he twirled her around.

Rolling her eyes, she removed her hand from his shoulder and her other from his grasp and replaced them on either side of his jaw and kissed him. Dimitri stopped the dance and just stood there in the middle of the street, kissing her.

**Alright, it's time for a Universal AWE! AWE! Okay, this the end of chapter 11 and the final chapter until the drama begins. Exciting, isn't it? For chapter 12, we will go back and see what Zachariah is up to. Please review. The faster I get a review, the faster we can get to the drama. **


	12. Coincidence, I Think Not

**Disclaimer: I'm really sick of disclaimers. You all know I don't own Anastasia!**

**All Men Are Babies-**

**Chapter 12: Coincidence, I Think Not**

After two days of riding on the train and sitting next to the smelly, babbling old woman, Zachariah Salazar had finally arrived in Paris, France. Smelling, the crisp air of Paris, thirty-two year old Zachariah looked around the city of love with unblinking eyes. Sighing, he stepped off the platform ready to fulfill the reason for traveling to Paris.

"Oh, young man! Oh, young man!" the crackly voice of the annoying old woman paged him.

Annoyed, Zachariah spun on his heel to look at her one last time. "Yes?" he seethed.

"Good luck and say hello to your girlfriend for me! She is so lucky to have someone so romantic like you!"

God, if he ever saw that woman again, then she just might have to meet the same fate as poor little Anastasia Nikolaevna. And that fate was not something anybody wanted happen to them-to join their relatives in the sky sporting sparkling wings and golden halos.

Putting the old woman out of his head forever, Zachariah Salazar begun his search for the princess Anastasia. Although thousands, perhaps millions of people populated the city of love on the Seine, Zachariah was determined to find the lost Romanov Princess. Because the Romanov Princess Anastasia was there someplace in Paris, Zachariah knew that Paris held the key to his happiness.

First, Zachariah decided to find himself a room in a hotel. Because Paris was one of the biggest cities in France, Zachariah knew that chances were he found not find Anastasia within the day or probably the next day either. The hotel was in the heart of the city, the Eiffel Tower could be seen from the entire north side of the building. Zachariah stepped into the lobby and looked around. Why was just about everything in Paris so extravagant?

"What can I do for you, Sir?" a bald, overweight man asked Zachariah.

"A room would be nice," Zachariah snapped back sarcastically. The manager working the front desk handed him a room key and Zachariah picked his luggage up off the floor and took the stairs to the second floor.

**xXx**

Bored out of his mind, Zachariah Salazar decided to take a walk not from his hotel. A moonlight walk by the Eiffel Tower- well he wasn't the only one who had the idea. Thirsty, Zachariah bought a hot beverage to sip. Comfortably seated at a marvelously carved table outside the diner. A beautiful redhead was holding onto a young man's arm. Oh she was beautiful, like the dear Grand Duchess Olga. Curious, Zachariah pulled out a old worn photograph of the royal siblings he took from the palace after the revolution. He needed something to remind him of what his dear Olga looked like and this was the closest he got. Though this time, he didn't just look at Olga. He went down the row until his eyes landed on the face of eight year old Anastasia. His eyes snapped up as he looked at this beautiful redhead. Besides for the ten year difference between the two, this young woman and the grand duchess in the photo were identical.

"Dimitri," he heard the woman say to the man she held onto. "Look!" she exclaimed pointing towards the grand and infamous Eiffel Tower. Unable to hear the man, Zachariah watched him whisper something to her before lightly kissing her.

Either this was the princess or there was a lot of coincidence. And Zachariah Salazar didn't believe in coincidence. "Well, Princess, I found you at last."

As he continued to watch this woman-the princess Anastasia of course, he couldn't help but see his beautiful and darling Olga. With that he couldn't help but remember the last promise he made to his dear, sweet Olga. _If we can't be happy Princess, then no one in your family will be happy. _

**Well, that was chapter 12 and Zachariah knows who Anya is! Yes, there is a lot more to come and this is only the beginning. Please review if you liked this chapter, and chapter 13 will be up soon!**


	13. Hello, Princess

**Disclaimer: The characters used in this do not belong to me. They belong to 20th Century Fox. Therefore I do not own Anastasia. I just get to write fanfiction and pretend that Dimitri is my boyfriend. **

**All Men Are Babies-**

**Chapter 13: Hello, Princess**

"Dimitri's just a big baby, isn't that right, Pooka?" Anya cooed to the little gray dog as she rubbed it's stomach. Yipping in agreement, Pooka rolled as his owner tickled him. Anya giggled at the little dog.

"Now what?" Dimitri huffed raising an eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Anya stood from the comfortable day bed and strolled with a smirk over to an angry Dimitri. "Only babies complain about their jobs, Dimitri."

Dimitri rolled his eyes, of course he wasn't angry with Anya for calling him a baby-again. It was just their act. She would insult him and he would act angry with her. At the end the act always ended with his lips on hers. "You're nothing but trouble, Anya," he told her.

"But that's why you love me," Anya smirked in reply.

"Yeah, you're right," Dimitri whispered planting his lips gently on hers.

Even though she didn't want to pull away from love's embrace, Anya did. "You have to go to work, Dimitri," she whispered.

"I-"

"Dimitri." Any said sternly.

"Yes Anya," Dimitri rolled his eyes as his wife was acting like his boss. Ready to walk to his job in the heart of Paris, Dimitri gave Anya a quick kiss goodbye. "Love you."

Anya walked with him to the front door and watched Dimitri's retreating from until he was nothing but a tiny speck in the dust.

**xXx**

Zachariah Salazar was going to find the princess. Chances were she was living in that mansion with the Dowager Empress. However, Zachariah couldn't show up on the doorstep asking to see the princess Anastasia Nikolaevna. They wouldn't let him in, no matter what lie he told. An alternative of staking out for the princess would have to do. Staking out proved to be impossible, since the princess wouldn't go out in public without her body guards. Besides, Zachariah Salazar wasn't rich or dressed well enough to appear in places that a princess would occupy.

Therefore, this was not a good day for Zachariah. In order to find Anastasia, he mused he would just have to get lucky. That man she was with the night before was obviously a body guard. All day he had been watching around France for the princess, but no royalty ever showed up. So far, his revenge was turning out to be a flop. And Zachariah Salazar does not tolerate being made a fool.

Hearing someone whistling a tune nearby, Zachariah turned his head. There walking out of the back entrance of a kitchen was the man that he saw the princess with, her body guard. What did she say his name was again? Damon, Dominic, Devon, Dimitri- yes, that was it! Dimitri! But why would a princess' body guard work as a kitchen boy. He was obviously a kitchen boy, he was too young, to filthy, too something to be a cook. Unless, he was thinking of the wrong girl. Which he could be-no! That girl had to be the princess! They were identical!

Keeping a close and watchful eye on this Dimitri character, Zachariah began to follow him. Of course he was careful of being spotted. Zachariah Salazar knew the two ways of following someone. 1. They never notice you. 2. They only notice you. Zachariah was the kind of man to make sure they never noticed him. One way was not to keep dodging behind every tree. That does not keep someone hidden from sight. It just draws unwanted attention and suspicion. Zachariah didn't need unwanted attention or suspicion. No, this game of follow the leader was nothing like the games he used to play with Viktor when they were kids. When they would tramp through the snow, hiding behind trees not to be seen. Because if they were seen and caught, they would prisoner and slave to the other for the day. Of course, that was just a childhood game, and this was reality.

Unaware of being followed, Dimitri kept walking and whistling, while Zachariah followed not too close behind.

Dimitri walked along the cobblestone streets of Paris. He was leaving the heart of the city, that had the restaurants, hotels, shops, the famous icons and was heading towards the outer part of the city. Eventually, Dimitri stopped at a townhouse and walked on the walkway to the front door. Opening the front door, he called, "Anya!"

Anya? Who was this Anya? Obviously Dimitri's wife, because it was unethical to live with someone of the opposite sex who wasn't your relative. Maybe he followed the wrong guy, maybe he had the wrong girl entirely.

**xXx**

"How was work?" Anya asked after she kissed Dimitri. If the way he looked meant anything, Anya would say that her husband got in a fight with flour and eggs; and lost. There was dusty white powder on him and yellow yolk from broken eggs smeared on his shirt.

"Don't even ask," was Dimitri's less than smiling voice.

"Just go upstairs and bathe!" exclaimed Anya, pushing Dimitri up the stairs. "We're having dinner with Grandmama!"

**xXx**

Zachariah Salazar was stumped. Why would the princess live in a tiny two story town house with a kitchen boy? Unless it wasn't Anastasia-

"Pooka!"

Yes, it was definitely Anastasia chasing merrily after a little gray dog.

"Hello, Princess."

**Well, this was the end of chapter 13. I hope you enjoyed this chapter with the cute beginning and the more dramatic, I need to read more of this story ending. If you liked it, please review, and chapter 14 will be up soon.**


	14. Nothing There

**Disclaimer: Although Anastasia, is one of my favorite movies, I do not own the rights to it. **

**All Men Are Babies**

**Chapter 14: Nothing There**

Anya frantically looked around hearing a raspy voice. Unable to see anything, but positive that she heard someone, Anya asked, "Hello?" There was no answer. The voice, if there even was a voice, was a faint whisper. Shaking it off and deciding it was nothing, Anya kept a watchful eye on the little gray dog as she waited for Dimitri. "Pooka!" She exclaimed in an annoyed voice at the little dog's excessive parking. "There's nothing there." However, the dog continued barking.

"Hey, what's gotten into Pooka?" Dimitri asked walking outside, while buttoning up a vest. "I could hear him all the way upstairs."

"I don't know," Anya sighed walking over to Dimitri. "He just ran outside and started barking."

"He probably just saw a squirrel or something," Dimitri commented. "Let's just go."

"Alright," Anya agreed picking the yapping dog up and walking inside the house with him. "No, Pooka," she told the dog, "you have to stay here." Dimitri grabbed his suit coat and quickly put it on. Ready to go, he kissed his wife's cheek and grasped her hand.

"Leave him," Dimitri said, "he'll be fine." With that said, Dimitri closed the door behind them. Hearing growling and scratching noises at the door, Anya started to turn around, but Dimitri stopped her by pulling her arm. "Anya we can't be late."

**xXx**

Zachariah Salazar cringed. The Dimitri character wasn't her body guard, but her husband. And of course not to mention, with that yapping dog, there was no way that he could ever get close enough to the princess. Besides, he couldn't go after her now, she was leaving with her husband. No, Zachariah would have to wait. Zachariah Salazar hated waiting. Although he hated waiting, he knew he would have to wait and watch for her to be alone. A time when Dimitri would not be home. Then poor Dimitri could come home to see an officer standing in his front yard saying, "I'm sorry sir, but your wife accidentally drowned at the river early this afternoon." Dimitri would be heartbroken and he, Zachariah Salazar, would finally have revenge on Anastasia that will bring him peace and happiness. Something he had not experienced for ten long years.

"Don't worry my dearest Olga, soon I shall be happy again."

**xXx**

"About the ball-" Dimitri couldn't help but roll his eyes, he wanted nothing more than to simply forget about it. Besides, he had other things to worry about-like what Pooka was barking at earlier. Anya's annoying little mutt hardly ever made a noise like that and it was alarming now. But putting all other thoughts and worries aside, Dimitri listened intently to what the Dowager Empress had to say.

"But Grandmama," Anya protested, "why can't I just come with Dimitri?"

"You're royalty, Darling," the Dowager Empress explained to her protesting granddaughter. "Besides, Sophie designed your dress-"

"Oh no," Anya groaned, "it'll probably take ten maids just to get me into the darn thing then!"

Chuckling at his wife's comment, Dimitri grabbed her hand under the table. "What's gotten into Pooka?" he whispered as the Dowager continued rambling about the upcoming ball.

"I don't know," Anya whispered back. "He just ran outside barking."

"Did you hear anything?"

"I thought I did, but it was just the wind-"

"What are you two whispering about?" the Empress asked the young couple aware that she didn't have their attention.

"Oh just how we can't wait for the ball," Anya lied.

"Liar, Liar, pants on fire," Dimitri hissed.

"Oh like you're one to talk."

Anya then started chatting with her grandmother, leaving him to feel excluded. As much as he hated talking about royal parties and the pathetic life he and Anya were currently living, Dimitri was grateful when they were invited someplace for dinner. It meant that he didn't have to tell Anya they were going to starve. But that what happens when he only earns a couple rubles an hour.

**xXx**

Disappointed, Zachariah Salazar left the household of Anya and Dimitri. He now knew where the princess lived, but unless he left a trail of bread crumbs, Zachariah doubted that he would be able to find it again on his own. However, Zachariah Salazar was not about to play Hansel and Gretel. Yes, he also hated fairy tales. He would just have to make a mental note of the landmarks and buildings of the area.

"Coffee shop, big tree, pink house, 'beware of dog' sign," were only some of the things mentioned in Zachariah's long list of mutterings. Yes, Zachariah mused. He should have no problem finding his way back. Of course he would be back. When plotting somebody's demise, one needed to know everything-especially when there was a time limit to do the job. And there was a time limit; the job had to be done while Dimitri was at work, leaving poor little Anya by her lonesome.

If he was to learn Dimitri's schedule, Zachariah knew that he would have to be more careful and not let any emotion get in his way. It was close today, a little too close for comfort when he saw the princess today. He shouldn't of let his excitement get the best of him.

**xXx**

"It wasn't that bad, Dimitri," Anya said as the duo appeared around the corner now in full view of Zachariah. Dimitri wrapped his arm tighter around Anya and whispered something into her ear. Anya smiled and said, "Oh come on Dimitri, you know you're the only person I'd dance with."

"Let's just get home and see what got into Pooka, okay?" Dimitri said releasing his hold on his wife.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Anya asked in a hostile manner with her hands on her hips. Dimitri opened his mouth to protest, but Anya kept talking. "Look Dimitri," she said. "I married you because I love you; not some Duke or Prince for money. You're the man I want to dance with, the only man I want to wake next to in the morning. Sorry, Dimitri, but you're stuck with me."

"Good," Dimitri smirked, "otherwise I'd have to start dressing up a girl to pretend to be Maria Nikolaevna!"

"Dimitri-" Anya scolded folding her arms over her chest.

"I'm kidding."

**Well, I'm sorry for the long wait. My summer is in full swing now, which means I'm working a lot and that means I have less time for fanfiction. However, chapter 14 is now up, and chapter 15 will soon follow. As always, please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. **


	15. Dead, Dead, Dead

**Disclaimer: I work my life away just to pay my bills. Obviously, I don't own Anastasia!**

**All Men Are Babies**

**Chapter 15: Dead, Dead, Dead**

After being chased by a ferocious barking rottweiler past a pink house, Zachariah Salazar finally made it back to Anya and Dimitri's house. Whoever put up that 'Beware of Dog' sign wasn't kidding, Zachariah mused. Now came the waiting. Waiting for Dimitri to leave the house, Zachariah wandered over the coffee shop nearby. Ordering a black coffee and taking a seat at an unoccupied table meant for two, Zachariah intensely kept his eyes out for Dimitri. Of course he didn't want his watching to be too noticeable. That he knew would arouse suspicion and questions that he wasn't ready to answer.

"Mind if I join you?" a pretty and petite blonde woman asked with her voiced laced heavily in a french accent. Grateful for the company, Zachariah shrugged and motioned to the chair across from him. If he had company, Zachariah knew that others would view him as less suspicious and he would pose no threat. Of course that's what they thought. This woman could play no part in his plan, except for maybe a relaxing night afterward. Although he couldn't love, not after Olga, Zachariah enjoyed the babes once in a while, unlike Viktor, who Zachariah always thought would be his partner in crime, just like when they were kids. "You seemed lonely, uh-"

"Zachariah Salazar," Zachariah introduced himself to the woman, shaking her hand.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Zachariah," the woman smiled. "I'm Annaleese Debonaire."

Listening only halfheartedly to what Annaleese had to say, Zachariah perked up when he heard the princess's voice across the street. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dimitri and Anastasia walking down the street towards their town house. Ah, Zachariah thought to himself, the happy couple out for a morning walk.

"You need to go to work, Dimitri," Anastasia said when they reached their front yard. Dimitri nodded, planting a short, sweet kiss on his wife's lips. "I'll see you tonight when you get home."

"Alright," Dimitri smiled giving her another quick kiss. "Go and meet the neighbors or something. It's about time we found some friends besides for Vlad and Sophie."

"You really don't like being up close to royalty, do you?"

"Yeah, you're lucky I put up with you."

**xXx**

"So after the siege on the palace, did you just pack up and move out here to Paris?" Dimitri asked the cook that afternoon during a slow period. Pausing from his current job of stirring the sauce in the pot heating on the stove, Dimitri set the spoon on the counter and looked at his boss.

Sighing, the cook looked at his mischievous kitchen boy as if he were scolding him like he did many times ten years ago. "My family had served the Romanovs for many years. My allegiance did not lie with the communists so I came here with my family to be free." For the three years Dimitri worked in the house of the Romanovs, the cook was the best thing he had to a father figure. The cook was stern, but was fair in dealing out punishment. The oldest of four children of a poor Russian family that lived way out in the country, Dimitri's parents were grateful when his uncle reported the need for a kitchen boy in the house of the Romanovs. "What happened to you?" the cook asked.

"I wandered the streets of St. Petersburg stealing food. I was probably lucky I wasn't taken to an orphanage."

"How'd you get here to Paris then?"

"Basically I held auditions to find an Anastasia look a like and when I did I taught her the ways of the royals and how to act like the princess. I took her here to Paris to see the Dowager. Only realizing I found the actual Anastasia and eloped with her to only barely put food on the table."

Laughing out loud, the cook shook his head. "Only one problem there, Pal. All the Romanovs are dead. They're dead. Dead. Dead. Dead."

"No!" Dimitri exclaimed, "I actually did marry the princess Anastasia!"

**xXx**

"Pooka!" Anya called after the little dog who ran freely around the neighborhood. "Pooka, here boy!" The gray little dog continued yipping as he chased a beautiful fluttering butterfly. Anya chased Pooka to the gate of a white picket fence and stopped, while the dog ran into the yard. "Pooka!" Anya hissed. "Come here!" Nervously, Anya looked around to make sure that no was watching. Satisfied, she discretely opened the gate and stepped inside the yard. "Pooka!" she hissed once again for the little dog.

A young brunette woman scooped Pooka up into her arms and laughed at the little dog. Standing to her full height of 5'4, she saw Anastasia. "Is this your dog?" she asked handing Pooka out to Anya.

"I'm sorry for trespassing," Anya quickly explained. "I was just going to take him for a walk and he scampered off chasing a butterfly. I didn't mean to-"

"It's quite alright. He is so cute." Extending her arm out, the brunette offered Anya her hand. "By the way, I'm Colette. Anya gladly shook the other woman's hand and introduced herself. Colette was a few years older than Anya. Her dark brown hair was pulled back and a straw hat resided atop her head. Dirt was displayed on her flower patterned dress. "Sorry about my appearance," she apologized to Anya instead. "But I was just planting flowers before you came." Anya who had spent the last ten years of her life in an orphanage understood where her new found friend was coming from. For she had looked much worse before Dimitri had bought her the blue dress.

"Would you care for some tea?" Colette asked Anya inviting her inside. "It's ready and I'm sure my husband wouldn't mind the company."

"I don't know," Anya bit her lip not sure whether to accept the invitation or not. "My husband should be getting off of work soon and-"

"Please?" Colette begged.

"Okay," Anya agreed. "But I'm not a big tea drinker. Just hot water and lemon for me."

"That's fine," Colette laughed. "I have to do the same for my husband!"

Anya laughed with Colette and "I'd love to stay for a little while."

**xXx**

Dimitri was glad when 6:00 finally rolled around. He and the cook were on better terms than before, but the cook still saw Dimitri as a mischievous, tall tale telling little kid. Saying goodnight to the cook and his other co-workers, Dimitri grabbed his coat and walked out into the cool night air to begin his trek home to Anya. Nothing could wipe the smile off his face right now. He had gotten paid, so he and Anya would be able to buy a couple of meals instead of going to bed hungry or eating some scraps Dimitri was able to get from the diner's kitchen, like a piece of bread that was starting to grow stale.

Arriving home, Dimitri saw Anya talking with a neighbor next door. "Hello, Princess," he said with a smile.

Anya turned around hearing Dimitri's voice. "Dimitri!" she exclaimed rushing into his open arms. Releasing her hold on him, she grabbed his hand and led him to Colette. "Colette, this is my husband Dimitri. Dimitri, this is our neighbor Colette." Anya introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you," Dimitri said shaking hands with her. Dropping Colette's hand and turning back to Anya, Dimitri wrapped an arm around her waist. "Let's go out tonight," he said quietly to her.

Smiling, Anya wrapped both arms around Dimitri and said goodbye to Colette. Starting on the short walk to their house, Anya called for Pooka. Scampering ahead of them, the little gray dog turned and looked at them before running up the front door of their house.

**xXx**

Zachariah Salazar was angry. He was angry at Annaleese Debonaire for talking way to much. Annaleese was pretty, but Zachariah soon learned that was all she was. The poor girl was dumber than a box of rocks and just as annoying as that smelly old woman! She talked about her grandmother, she talked about her sister, she talked about her ex boyfriends and everything else under the sun. Because she was with him at the time, he had lost his shot to get rid of Anastasia! Then the stupid princess had to talk forever with the neighbor. And then-Oh and then his life didn't get any better. How could it when Dimitri came home?

That's it. Zachariah mused. He wasn't going to let anything distract him or get in his way. Tomorrow, Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanov will be dead. And, Zachariah mused. The thought didn't bother him at all.

**I'm terribly sorry about not updating all summer, but I've been patronizing McDonald's almost everyday this summer. No, not because I like to eat their food, but because I work there. Well, this story is coming to a close, but there is still plenty of story left to tell. Chapter 16 will be up soon. I hope you are enjoying this story. Please leave a review if you so desire. I appreciate people telling me their thoughts on my stories and my writing.**


	16. Jealousy And Useless Dogs

**Disclaimer: Although I would like to think that this fic would make a great sequel to the movie, it will never happen all because I do not own the rights to it. Darn it.**

**All Men Are Babies**

**Chapter 16: Jealousy And Useless Dogs**

Excited to finally be getting revenge on Anastasia, Zachariah Salazar contently walked back to his hotel. Not too far in his trek home, Zachariah haled a cab to take him the rest of the way. The cab driver was middle-aged and spoke with a heavy French accent. Zachariah was grateful for the ride. For the sooner he could get home and the sooner he could go to sleep. Murder was a big business and one must always keep up their strength. It was all planned out. Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanov would die tomorrow.

"Thank you," Zachariah tipped the cab driver politely once they arrived at the hotel.

**xXx**

"Thank you, Dimitri," Anya said later that night as she and Dimitri were walking hand in hand down the dim lighted Paris sidewalks. "That was nice." Since he was paid, Dimitri took his wife out for dinner. The diner they ate at was cheap and not like the places Sophie would drag them to, but the young couple had a good time in each others company.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it my dear," Dimitri replied. Anya yawned resting her head on Dimitri's shoulder. Chuckling, Dimitri quickly glanced at her. Dropping her hand, he snaked his arm around her waist, keeping her on her feet. When they arrived to their street, Anya yawned again. This time, the twenty year old picked up his wife and carried her the short distance home.

Once they were back home, Dimitri carried her upstairs to their bedroom. Laying her on the bed, Dimitri kissed her head and pulled the covers over her. It wasn't long until Pooka bounded into the room and jumped onto the bed. Rotating in circles for a minute, the little gray dog settled himself at his owner's feet. Not long afterward, Dimitri snuggled up to Anya. "Goodnight, Anya," Dimitri whispered to her, although he could hear her labored breathing, indicating she was already sound asleep. A soft growl at the foot of the bed sounded. "Night, mutt."

**xXx**

Before he could go to bed, Zachariah had to plan the murder in detail, otherwise there was room to make mistakes. When one's occupation is murder, they cannot make mistakes. This all had to be perfect. First Zachariah would go back to the princess' house, and well-kidnap her. Yes, Zachariah had it all planned out and there was no way that his plan could go wrong. Soon he would be able to move on, soon he will be happy.

_If we can't be happy Princess, then no one in your family will be happy. _His promise to his dear, sweet Olga would soon be complete and then he, Zachariah Salazar, could be finally be happy once again. "Sorry Princess, but your time is up."

**xXx**

"What are you going to do today?" Dimitri asked Anya that morning as they relaxed in their small and sparsely, but comfortable furnished living room. Sitting on one end of the sofa, Dimitri looked down at Anya's peaceful face as she rested her head in his lap. Anya who was reading a book, put the book down and looked up at Dimitri.

"Well, Grandmama and Sophie want me to come over for a dress fitting," Anya explained sitting up. "So I was going to do that when you leave for work." Sitting beside Dimitri, she rested her head on his shoulder and held onto his arm. "Oh Dimitri," she sighed. Dimitri smiled feeling her warm breath on his cheek. "I don't want to go to this ball. I wanna stay here with you."

Dimitri chuckled. "Anya, you will be with me," he assured. "Besides, I'm not going to let any guy dance with my princess."

Amused, Anya picked her head up off of Dimitri's shoulder and looked at him. "You're jealous!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"What?" Dimitri exclaimed surprised that she would even suggest something like that. Shifting his position so he could easily face her, he denied it. "I am not!"

"You are too!" she countered. Sighing, Anya placed a hand on his shoulder. "Didn't I tell you that you're stuck with me whether you like it or not?"

"Yeah."

"Good," Anya smiled. "Now go to work."

In pretense aggravation, Dimitri stood up. Grabbing his coat, he turned around and stuck his tongue out at her. Smiling a winner's smile, Anya stood up and followed him outside. The late morning sun was warm and shone brightly over Paris as Anya followed Dimitri to the road. Yipping, Pooka ran beside their feet.

"Anya," Dimitri said turning to face her. Handing her his wallet, Dimitri said, "Go and buy some groceries." Nodding in understanding, Anya took the money. "I'll see you tonight," he smiled. Before he left, he kissed her goodbye.

**xXx**

Smiling, Anya twirled around her in shimmering new ball gown to show it off. Beside her, Sophie and a maid stood watching the princess in awe. Excitedly, Sophie clapped her hands. Anya's shimmering and dazzling new ball gown was a beautiful with the gold coloring with top layer. The top layer of the skirt opened in the front to reveal a silver underskirt. Her dress also had a silver neckline.

"Ah," Sophie sighed. "With just the right hairdo, Dimitri won't be able to keep his hands off you!"

"Sophie!" Anya exclaimed annoyed. "Why are you making a big deal of this?"

Straightening the skirt on Anya's dress, Sophie nonchalantly said, "You're the princess. A princess is always a big deal and she deserves to dance into her happily ever after with Prince Charming."

Anya sighed once again. "But I don't want to dance with Prince Charming," she complained. "I wanna dance with the kitchen boy." Smiling she added, "Besides, the kitchen boy is too jealous to let me dance with anyone else-especially with a prince!"

**xXx**

Zachariah Salazar rubbed his hands together. Oh yes, he was finally ready to dirty them with the blood of the last Romanov. Smirking, the 32 year old continued walking down the sidewalk. By this time it was after 2:00 and Zachariah was positive that this was the perfect time to dispose of Anastasia. Dimitri would still be at work for another four hours and it was a time in the afternoon where Anya was sure to be at home alone with that mutt of hers. He just couldn't wait, revenge was going to be sweet. Zachariah was walking down the sidewalk. Hearing a woman's voice call out his name, he stopped.

"Zachariah!" Annaleese Debonaire called again. Although the petite french woman had only met Zachariah Salazar the day before, she felt he really understood her. It was like they had this connection. "Zachariah!" This time the man in question stopped walking. Fluttering up to him, Annaleese animatedly started talking about her day.

"Oh uh hi," Zachariah replied. Zachariah Salazar was sick of all these distractions that were keeping him from reaching his goal. And although as cute as Annaleese Debonaire was good looking, she was probably the main distraction. If it weren't for her, his job probably could have already been done. As much as Zachariah wanted Annaleese to leave, he half heartily listened to her drone on and on about her family and ex boyfriends, and everything else she felt like rambling about. Where Annaleese felt they had a connection, Zachariah felt that this acquaintanceship wasn't going anywhere. Perhaps it could turn into a friendship, but nothing more. Zachariah would and could not get his dear sweet Olga Romanov out of his head.

**xXx**

The cook thought Dimitri was an annoying kid and didn't think that anyone could grow up to be an annoying adult. He was wrong. 20 years old now and that kitchen boy still complained about girls-mainly his wife. Dimitri claimed he married the lost Russian princess, but the cook knew well of Dimitri's tall tales. Now of course was one of those famous tall tales as Dimitri talked about the Dowager Empress inviting him to a royal ball.

"Jealous!" the twenty year old exclaimed. "She says I'm jealous!"

"Are you?" the cook asked as they busily cooked the ordered meals to perfection, although he couldn't really care less about what Dimitri was telling him.

"NO!" Dimitri instantly denied. "What do I have to be jealous about?"

"Maybe your so called princess finding someone less annoying?" the cook grumbled soft enough that Dimitri didn't hear it.

**xXx**

Anya happily planted flowers to border the front side of the house. She had seen vendors selling beautiful flowers while she was buying groceries just as Dimitri said and she just couldn't pass them up. Besides, she felt it was about time they made the place a little more homey. Pooka ran around chasing after butterflies and anything else he could find. Every now and then the young woman would chase after the little dog, picking him so he didn't run off into the street.

"Pooka!" she laughed as the little dog rolled onto his back nudging her to pet him. Rubbing the funny the little dog, Anya stopped what she was doing. Soaking up the attention, his body seemed to go limp in appreciation. All of sudden, the little dog jumped to his feet and ran to the street growling. Anya called the little dog back to her. When Pooka stopped and looked at her, Anya contently went back to planting the flowers.

"Pooka!" Dimitri's voice called the little dog's name and the gray little dog ran up to him, attacking his legs. "Where's Anya," he asked the little dog squatting to pet the dog. "Huh, where's Anya?" As Dimitri stood to his full height, Pooka yipped once and stayed by Dimitri's side. Looking down at the dog, Dimitri muttered, "you are so useless," as he finished the rest of the walk home to Anya.

Stiff from bending to plant the flowers in front of the house, Anya stretched as she stood up. Twisting her torso to the right once and then to the left, she saw Dimitri coming home. Enthusiastically she waved to him.

Arriving home, Dimitri kissed her on the mouth. "How was your day?" he asked walking with her towards the house. Immediately, Anya engrossed herself in telling the amusing story of the dress fitting with Sophie. Noticing dirt on Anya's dress and the freshly planted flowers, Dimitri abruptly stopped in his tracks.

"And I told Sophie that I-"

"Anya."

"-the kitchen boy and that-"

"Anya."

"-too jealous to-"

"Anya!"

Realizing that her husband was no longer beside her, Anya turned around to see Dimitri standing with his arms crossed over his chest with a expressionless face. With Dimitri standing in that stance, Anya knew that he was upset with her. Sheepishly smiling, Any sweetly called his name. "Dimitri."

**xXx**

By the time Annaleese had finally left and allowed him to check the time, Zachariah Salazar realized that Dimitri would have been home by now. Recently, he was having the worst kind of luck, and he wanted it to end. Feeling a shoulder rub past him, Zachariah turned around to see the back of Dimitri's irate, retreating form. _Maybe,_he mused, _my luck isn't all bad._ Smiling, Zachariah decided that it was about time he pay the princess a visit.

**This was the end of chapter 16 and I hope you enjoyed it. You're probably mad at me for leaving it like this. Classes are starting again, so I don't know when chapter 17 will be up, but it should be up soon. **


End file.
